pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
K.Y.O.T.O/Rockeros vs Vampiros
358px Shubi...tara...Shubi...ra En casa Kyoto: Stalin: *Pasando los canales* Que aburrido esta el dia de hoy! Julie:(Le da una patada al control remoto y lo lanza lejos) Ja! YA!! Stalin: El Control!! D: Julie: Lo siento! D: Stalin: Esta dando Crepusculo!!! D: (Llega Alice con la motosierra) Julie: Destruyelo destruyelo!!!!!!!! (El Televisor Explota despues que Alice lo golpeara repetidas veces) Alice: Uff!! Venia a decirles que me cambie el nombre!!...Ahora sere Liz!! Saur: Y yo ahora sere German!! Stalin: @w@, Aun estoy traumado por lo de Crepusculo! Giovi: Chicos, les tengo una noticia!! (Se reunen todos en la sala) PC: (Musica Dramatica) Giovi: Tengo una noticia''(Con voz grave)'' German: Y esa voz??? Giovi: De eso les queria hablar...es que...SOY HOMBRE!!! (Todos escupen cafe encima de King) Todos: QUEEEEEEE!!???????? King: Me han escupido Cafe!!! Liz: No es el momento King!(lo encierra en el armario) Stalin: Woo!! Explicate eso! Giovi: Solo dire...(saca sus maletas) todo el tiempo fui hombre, y la pase muy bien con ustedes, pero ahora me dedicare a una vida de travesti! Adios! (Se va en un autobus conducido por Katy Perry) Katy: ewe, Suerte Kyoto!!! wajajajajajaja(?) Shubidibudubi...da!! Rene: *comiendo en la mesa con Roberta, Pececito y Souffle* Roberta: Y yo le dije!! Vete a la versh!! Rene: *O* Roberta! Eres tan interesante!!! *O* PC: (Musica Erotica) Roberta: ?, Rene! Aqui no!! Esta papa!! (Llega Stalin) Stalin: e.O, que pasa aqui!! Roberta: Esta Rana se quizo propasar conmigo!! Stalin: (Manda a Rene a mendigar en la calle) Roberta: Bueno, si alguien pregunta, estare en el cuarto de drogaciones!!! Stalin: e.O, salio a la familia de su madre!! (Llega German con la ropa rasgada) Liz: Wow, al parecer te has estado divirtiendo con King!! picaron!! German: ewO, no!! Liz: Que te paso entonces? German: Entre a mi habitación y algo me atacó! Liz: Ire a ver! German: D:, No lo hagas sin protección! Lizz: *saca una caja de condones*(?) German: No esa clase de protección!! Lizz: Si se! Aqui esta la llave!(Saca una llave y abre la caja fuerte de donde saca un paraguas) German: Todo esto es necesario?? Lizz: Si! Lizz y German se van a la habitación Shubidubi...da!!! Rene:(pidiendo caridad en la calle) TwT, esos malditos!!! Robert: De quien hablais? Rene: De Kyoto Motel!!! Kristen: Oh! Si nos das droga nosotros te ayudaremos con tus propositos! Ashley: Tus propositos de Venganza!! Jei da!!!(?) Rene: (Saca droga de sus bolsillos) Tengan! Me sobra! x3 Robert: Siento que mis energias cobran vida otra vez!(?) Rene: Y como os vengareis??? Ashley: Espera y veras!! (Los tres se van volando) Shubidubi...da!!! Stalin: Evacuen!! Evacuen!!! Los miembros de la banda, Souffle, Pececito, Piruru y Roberta salen Lizz: Fue Horrible!! German: Casi muero ahi dentro!! Llega Robert y Kristen '' '''Robert:' Buenas! Somos los nuevos propietarios de la casa! Stalin: ewO, Se equivocan, Nosotros lo somos! Kristen: '''Ya no! La compramos! '''Lizz: (saca un paraguas) Repite eso otra vez!!! German: Como que la compraron?? Kristen: Asi es(Saca el titulo de la mansion) Stalin: A ver... (Stalin toca el papel y se desmaya) Julie: :O Es escopolamina!! (Todos los miembros de la banda se desmayan, ) Pececito: ewO, Sobrevivi!! (Llega Ashley y le quita la memoria) Robert: Bien hecho Ash! (Mandan a los miembros de Kyoto al calabozo) Shubi...dubi..dubi...da!! Unas Horas Despues: Lizz: (Se despierta) Donde estamos? Stalin: ewO, parece que es nuestro calabozo! Julie: Por que aparecieron esos sujetos? German: Yo los reconoci, eran de...Crepusculo!! Todos: :O Lizz: Bueno, mientras nos morimos, lancemos piedras a German German: Sacrifiquenme y salvense ustedes!! Stalin: Ni por mas que quisiera no funcionaria... Julie y Lizz: ewO German: ._., por cierto, donde esta king? Lizz: OwO, creo que lo deje en el armario! German: Bueno, tiradme piedras no hay nada mas emocionante! ._. Stalin: *Saca una escoba lanzadora de piedras*(?) Shubi...dubi..dubi...da!! Robert:...Y asi es como le quitamos la casa, contento Rene? Rene: Han hecho un trabajo muy satisfactorio, pero tengo una duda... Kristen: Dedidnos! Robert: Un Momento!!! Kristen:'Que pasa?? '''Robert:'Que es ese ruido!!??? 'Kristen:'No hay ruidos! (Robert abre la puerta y llega Taylor Lautner) '''Taylor: He venido por ti! Amada! Kristen: :O Robert: e.O Taylor: (se arranca la camisa como siempre) Y tu no lo vas a impedir murciélago paliducho!! Robert: Murciélago paliducho yo???!!! (Se empiezan a pelear) Kristen: Oh! Basta Basta!!! Que cuando peleais asi haceis que las pocas neuronas de mi cerebro se alteren!(?) Taylor y Robert: ????? (siguen peleando) Ashley: uy...esto se pone feo! creo que llamare a mi Joey!! (Sale a la calle y es atropellada por Demi Lovato) Demi: Wajajajaja!!!(?) Y tu Miley! Sigue comiendo Gelatina! Miley: TwT Ya no mas! Kristen: Ay, no que hare! Basta!!!(?) King sale del armario(Literalmente ewe) King: VENGANZAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Le escupe cafe a Kristen) Kristen: Cafe!! D:, Mi mayor debilidad....me derrito!!!! Kristen desaparece King: e.O Robert: ewO Taylor: e_O Robert: Bueh...Taylor! Quieres ir a tomar un cafe! Taylor: Por supuesto! Robert: uuuy...me encanta cuando haces esa voz! Tigre!(?) (Robert y Taylor se van) Rene: e.O y jamas pude decirles mi duda!! King: No importa, dime, Donde estan todos? Rene: (Va al calabozo y libera a todos) Stalin: OwO, Rene!! Nos salvaste!! Rene: Asi es! Y derrote a los vampiros yo solito! King: ewO Lizz: Rene! Mi Heroe!! German: Estamos en deuda con tigo!! Stalin: Como recompensa..te puedes quedar en esta casa! King: e.O, pero.... Julie: Bueno chicos, que tal si cantamos el nuevo exito para celebrar! Rene: Yo tocare el piano por ahora! ya que Giovi se fue!! todos listos!! 1 2 3 Reborn: Lizz Canta, Stalin toca el bajo, German la Guitarra, Julie el violin, King la bateria, Rene el piano Lizz:'My life has been a shit lately '''Lizz:'I was tired of this world 'Lizz:'and its plastic things 'Lizz:'So Today, I killed Myself 'Lizz:'But Right Now I'm Alive!!! 'Stalin:'HELL YEAH!!! 'Lizz:'Nothing's gonna hurt anymore 'Lizz:'now that i was reborn 'Lizz:'Yesterday there was no reasons to live 'Lizz:'But Today, I found everything i need 'Stalin:'HELL YEAH!!! 'Lizz:'I just wanted to put my mind to relax 'Lizz:'and get rid of all the things that make me bad 'Lizz:'I didn't want to listen your twisted words 'Lizz:'because you fucked up my life!! '''Julie:(MUSIC TO HEADBANGING) Lizz:'Nothing's gonna hurt anymore '''Lizz:'now that i was reborn 'Lizz:'Yesterday there was no reasons to live 'Lizz:'But Today, I found everything i need '''Lizz: Now that i was reborn German y King:(GUITAR AND DRUMS SOLO) Stalin: I am Alive!! Lizz:'Nothing's gonna hurt anymore '''Lizz:'now that i was reborn '''Stalin: I am Alive!! Lizz:'Yesterday there was no reasons to live '''Lizz:'But Today, I found everything i need '''Stalin: I was Reborn!! Lizz: Now that i was reborn <- La Gripe | 'Rockeros vs Vampiros' | Recopilación -> Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O